Christmas at Camp HalfBlood!
by worthlesswbu
Summary: Nobody ever really knows what happens during Christmastime at Camp HalfBlood, but you expect little things - like the Aphrodite cabin hanging mistletoe everywhere, Ares cabin starting snowball fights. But what really goes on? Read to find out!
1. Christmas Eve!

**A/N: **Merry Christmas Eve everybody! I decided to write a story about Christmas at Camp Half Blood─so that's what this is. Also, if you've ever heard of FictionPress, and you're a fan of mine, go to the website and search "Trevor Campbell & the Seekers of Light: Book One" and read it, and possibly review. It would really make my day. It's my story that I decided to put it on there, and only the prologue is up so far. If you could do that favor for me that'd be great. Also, this fanfiction sort of relates to Anthony Jackson, since Hayley Walsh, daughter of Aphrodite is here, as well as all of the other people are couples. Anyways, on with the story!

**CHRISTMAS AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

Snow delicately falls on Camp Half-Blood since Dionysus is feeling generous enough to do so. Percy and Annabeth are standing on Half Blood Hill next to Thalia's pine, watching everything going on─some people ice skating, the Aphrodite campers putting mistletoe everywhere, while the Hunters are right behind them taking it down. Several people play volleyball in the snow, which Percy never thought of trying. Annabeth snuggled into his chest, and he grinned. Suddenly, they were hit with a snowball.

"Hey!" Percy shouted. Clarisse and her other brothers and sisters from the Ares cabin were down at the bottom of the hill, making snowballs by the minute as if preparing for an epic war. Percy decided to make a snowball for himself and throw it at Clarisse, but she ducked at the last second. The war continued on and on. While Clarisse had her brothers and sisters on her side, as well as her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez, Thalia, Nico, Pollux, Katie, Will, Grover, Juniper, and Hayley Walsh, a daughter of Aphrodite joined Percy's team. It was quite an interesting snowball fight. Some people even began to use their powers! As Clarisse's dad is the god of weapons, she was somehow able to make snow form into the shape of a gun that shot tiny snowballs─Nico didn't know how she had managed to do that, but he knew he wanted one badly.

Percy was making more and more snow appear with the help of the sea from his father and a little bit of help from the Khione cabin, while Annabeth developed battle strategies. Thalia could control the air, and therefore protected her team against snowballs.

In less than five consecutive minutes, Annabeth already had an igloo built somehow, a fort for her team members to hide themselves in. The inside was pretty crammed because it was small, but Annabeth managed to make it in less than three minutes so it was pretty decent.

The snowball fight eventually stop, the Ares cabin saying that Percy's team were just quitters, thinking they had actually won, while Percy's team thought the opposite.

At breakfast, Turkey, candy canes, and other types of food you see at Christmastime were served. The day was already passing so quickly, maybe because everyone was excited for the party tonight at the Big House. It was one of the big traditions they did.

The Apollo cabin mostly did caroling at the other cabins, which sometimes annoyed us, but then again, it was better than having the _actual_ Apollo here at camp where he'll issue us a prophecy than improvise a haiku every two minutes.

Usually the Aphrodite cabin did a Secret Santa tradition, since they loved shopping, and sometimes got other people into it as well.

While the Demeter cabin was making cookies for the party at the Big House tonight, they also made giant Christmas trees and joined with the Apollo cabin to make the lights─orders of Katie Gardner and Will Solace.

Stockings were hung in cabins, despite there not being any real fireplaces, except in the cabin of Hera considering she's the goddess of home, but nobody ever goes in there anyway.

The day soon passed and turned into nighttime. At the Big House party, mistletoe was hung on the roof everywhere because of the Aphrodite cabin's persuasive orders from Drew and Piper McLean, the two charmspeakers, thought Percy or _nobody_ even knew when she suddenly turned girly and wanted their to be mistletoe hung everywhere─perhaps she was trying to give Jason a hint or something.

At the party, alcoholic Eggnog, which Pollux and his father, who seemed to be in a happy mood, was serving. The Stoll brothers attempted at getting some, being the mischievous sons of Hermes, but Chiron scolded them and were restricted from that area at all times for the rest of the night.

Christmas trees were hung everywhere, the Apollo cabin was singing and making instruments play by themselves, and everything seemed to be perfect. A slow song began to play, and all of the couples started slow dancing─Nico and Thalia, whom had left the Hunters, Katie and Will, Pollux and Hayley, Chris and Clarisse, Grover and Juniper who were doing an… _interesting_ form of slow dance, and of course, Percy and Annabeth.

The song continued ever so slowly. As if somebody was trying to make it going on forever. Percy could almost imagine seeing a beautiful, radiant goddess whose name was Aphrodite holding a knife to the throat of the Apollo campers to keep the music like this, the way she wanted it. Slowly couples were starting to kiss: Jason and Piper, Percy and Annabeth, Nico and Thalia, it goes on.

It was the perfect way to end the Christmas evening, and a perfect way to prepare for the upcoming day tomorrow.

**A/N: **There will be another chapter tomorrow when it's Christmas time, and there might be a third chapter up on New Years. I'm not exactly sure, but I'm sorry if this was short and boring for you. Please review… I guess. xD


	2. Christmas Day!

**A/N: **Merry Christmas

**CHRISTMAS AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

The Hephaestus cabin built an annual alarm clock to wake up the cabins, as they do every Christmas. It rung at 6:30am and instantly woke everyone up. They all ran outside.

It was almost like a domino effect: doors were flinging open one after another on every cabin, revealing the cabin members and what not. They all ran out of their cabins screaming with joy while snow fell gently in the air of December 25th, 2010.

A giant Christmas tree had been built, courtesy of the Demeter cabin, and presents of all shapes and sizes and colors were laid out beneath it─everyone was scurrying around trying to find the presents with their name on it. Annabeth was the first person to find her own present, and it was from her boyfriend, Percy.

She quickly tore the wrapping paper apart. The present was in a large box, so she wondered what it really was. It was another computerized SMART BOARD to add to her cabin collection. She hugged him excitedly. Of course there were other gifts he gave her, such as jewelry and money, but I don't want to waste time on all that.

Most of the girls from the Aphrodite cabin, except for Piper and Lacy, got new makeup kits or a new bottle of nail polish or even a bottle of perfume to add to the heavy scent of the cabin. Drew was far too over-excited, and was pushing everyone out of her way to finally find her present, and little did she know, nobody was kind enough to actually buy her a present.

Even the Secret Santa Association didn't give people a slip of paper with her name on it. She had deserved it after turning the Aphrodite cabin into a dictatorship. She angrily stormed off while the rest of the Aphrodite cabin grinned.

Percy noticed a lot of people talking, while other people were trying to find their presents. Maybe it was easier that way, because then the only presents left would be the ones that belong to you. Percy decided to find people to talk to. He found Annabeth, Katie, Will, Piper, Lacy and Mitchell all talking.

"Hey," he said as he joined them. They all said 'hey' or 'hello' in unison, like a choral group.

"What are you guys talking about?" Percy asked.

"What we might be getting for Christmas," Will told him. Jason and Leo both suddenly appeared, and soon later, Pollux and Hayley too joined the conversation.

It began to turn into minutes and into half-hours when everyone was gone. Percy didn't even remember what half of their conversations were about. The only Christmas presents underneath the tree would be the ones for them, unless someone was shallow enough to steal them. They began looking for their names on presents.

It was funny how one thing transitioned to the next; talking and opening presents, eating breakfast, snowball fights, et cetera.

I could spoil you more, and tell you what was yet to come; fights, engagements, weddings, careers, children, the loss of dear friends; but frankly, I don't want to ruin the memory of that one good Christmas, so I'll leave you here, with everyone at Camp Half-Blood opening presents or having snowball fights or something like that, snow falling lightly.

It was the perfect end to that Christmas, but they still had New Years to think about.

**A/N:** Yes! I know, it was ultra short, but I can't really think right now. There was more dialogue in this chapter this time, but the chapter was shortened. I'm sorry for that. I'll update on all my chapter stories on my birthday, the day before New Years, and, of course, New Years! Goodbye!


End file.
